


Harvest of Blood

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sack of Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bow before a war. Call it a religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by [Encairion](http://efiction.esteliel.de/viewuser.php?uid=113)'s latest chapter of [The Price of Vengeance](http://efiction.esteliel.de/viewstory.php?sid=764). Which is a story any Silmarillion fan should read, by the way.
> 
> *wants to steal the world building ability*

  


Top to bottom:  
Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod and Amras.

Picture are from Chronicles of Riddick, Dracula (Tv) and Solomon Kane.  
The subtitle was taken from Nightwish lyric's "The Kinslayers".


End file.
